This application requests support for an Intermational Symposium on Double- Stranded RNA Viruses to be held in Kona Island, Hawaii, December 3-7, 1990. The purpose of this symposium is to bring together leading investigators from around the world who are engaged in research on this diverse group of viruses with basic and clinical interest. Publication of a summary of the symposium proceedings will further disseminate these results to a wide audience. Topics to be presented include: virus structure, virus-host cell interactions, genome structure and genetics, gene expression, transcription and translation, protein structure and function, protein-RNA interactions, genome replication, morphogenesis, molecular basis of disease, immunology, epidemiology, diagnosis, prevention and control. A variety of experimental approaches including genetic, molecular, physical and biochemical will be discussed relative to their application in studying dsRNA viruses from animals, plants, insects, phage, and parasites. This conference will help integrate and reveal common and diverse molecular mechanisms used by these different viruses and it will provide new insights into further research. This is the only forum when experts working with the various double- stranded RNA viruses meet. Two previous symposia were extremely important stimuli for discussion, and they provided the basis for the establishment of fruitful collaborations.